Tesseract
by Dragonite37663
Summary: An advanced city, run by psychic’s and any form of bipedal Pokémon is at war with a ruthless enemy, cause only by their ignorance and greed. From that, they will do anything to win the war, even if it includes using humans with two kind of DNA inside them


**Author notes: Okay, well, here is my story. Although, I've posted this in other places, I've decided to join here (so you reader won't have to go through my original stuff that sucked.)**

**DISCLAIMER: The author of this story does not own Pokémon. Any resemblance to actual persons, places, things, or ideas is completely unintentional unless explicitly stated otherwise by the author. Opinions expressed in this story do not necessarily represent those of the author. **

**It is rated Pg14 for swearing (not as much as last time), and mature situations involving death, violence and jiggles(not described much, no not a sex scene. Nothing to do with it).**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Our planet,_

Earth, as you call it.

It is a sentient planet, of which it contains many oddities among its brothers and sisters.

One such is it is the second planet to contain life on it in the solar system. Another is the power those life forms have.

If all Earths history could be written into a book, it would be a page for each million years with very, very small writing.

Such a book would be one thousand, four hundred pages. Give or take a hundred.

If one had enough attention span, it would take fourteen thousand hours to read with out stopping. That is five hundred eighty three and a third days if you read non-stop. Almost two years.

Now, if you only read the pages containing humans, you would find yourselves on the last page or two.

Which is something I would like to point out.

Humans don't rule the Earth.

We do.

From page fifty, to the end…

Pokémon are on every page,

But enough of that, if you were to look inside the book, you would find two other pages containing humans.

The second is the era you are all so familiar with. The era of Pokémon trainers and gyms.

The first…

Well, this is their story.  


_  
Their diminutive piece of page…_

x

x

_**Tesseract**_

x

x

Episode 1: Prologue  
Chapter one

_'I know what I have to do.'_ She thought, over and over again in her head._ 'I know what I have to do.'_ She repeated, even though it was lie to herself.

The fox walked across the red barren waste land, fur camouflaged to it. Small strides led her to an unknown destination. All around was an overwhelming red, fusing with the deep orange sky. The land remained flat in all directions; the only disturbances in it were the few red pebbles and boulders around with large mountains in the far distance. Circular foot prints plagued here and there, all pointing one direction or another, but no knew truly were they lead. A quiet silence was all that could be heard, almost like a dream, any sound made would be echoed. A dusty and gritty smell was dominant everywhere, blasting in through the furnace heat. A sun held its place among the gods, shining brilliantly across the orange and gold sky without a cloud to disturb its light.

The fox continued to walk and walk. Distance was no longer relevant to her; she had walked too far and too long to care. Among her she saw a rock about the size of her body and the color of dead grey. The fox stopped in front of it, looking somberly at the unfortunate creature that had been killed long ago. She shook her small head, repeating the sentence again in her mind._ 'I know what I have to do.' _She walked over and away from the skull, leaving it half buried under the red sand. A small wind erupted from the east. The sand flew low to the ground in waves, and slowly settled down to the west in tides.

She walked and walked, leaving no trace of herself behind, her six tails danced in the wind. Her ruby red eyes reflecting the sun; they calculated everything in sight. In the horizon, the eyes could see a red cloud moved unnaturally. To the front was a white being, leading the cloud. A yellow X could be seen glinting at its front. Four rocky legs moved the quadrivalent rock forward. Three golden claws protruded from each leg. Red blank eyes shot out on each side of the Xs middle. The Vulpix knew them as the blood thirsty eyes. They were eyes that would kill without provocation.

Kill without remorse or feeling.

Anger faired in the small Vulpix's body. They were the ones that caused Masters pain. Masters hate.

The fox remembered her Master well, as she remembered the time Master allowed her to come to a meeting in the Council. It was before she was even allowed to go outside.

x

_Around a cylinder, various Pokémon sat in chairs. A Vulpix lay on her master's lap. The Master looked at every one of the Council members seriously, his eyes looking over his large rectangular like nose and his three horns following the path of his gaze on his head. The black Dragonite's large wings folded into the chair, his clawed hand petted the fox. She gave a small cute yawn, enjoying the attention._

"Cannon, if you are right about taking the humans from there own time, why should we. We already have creatures in this time that are more then capable to fight." The Dragonite explained, looking toward the Pokémon he addressed as Cannon with a spine chilling look.

The light green feline like clone looked at him with a smirk. His hands were placed together, his three ball like finger intertwining through each others bony structure. The tail behind him flickered on the chair, flexing its self from the uncomfortable position.

"Our people's way is for the whole of the collective. We don't want to send our own out to be killed by the Metagross, Lorrac. By finding the humans and giving them the ZBTB7 gene, we will have our own army of slaves. Our collective population won't be damaged by the war. Simple enough for your ignorant understanding." Cannon explained, while he laid further back into the chair, the tubes on his neck touching the seat and his tail that connected with his kangaroo like legs and stomach being further squished.

The Dragonite addressed as Lorrac starred at him confused with anger.

"Why should we destroy the lives of others for our own gain? If Aqua and Kinetic keep up with the trade agreement, we should have this war finished in no time!" Lorrac countered.

"If you mean no time, then we either have already won or will never win. Which on seems more possible at the moment?" Cannon double countered with a snide smile. Beside him, a psychic type bipedal Pokémon stood up.

The brown body of his friend looked like it was nothing but skin and bone's, giving the appearance of armor to go along with his yellow head that looked like a feline with a long mustache. Unlike other Alakazam, he could stand fully upright without hunching over thanks to his unique form of attack. "I would agree with Cannon. From the specifications of the fist experiment Jason, I can say with full understanding that his is an agreeable choice." He stated. 

x

The Vulpix was cut out of her memory as the large dust cloud loomed near her, leaving a trail of cloud behind it. _'I know what I have to do.'_ She again repeated and sat down facing it, watching the cloud of what she knew would contain blue creatures - much like the white one leading it– traveling inside.

x

_"The memory of the procedure will become active once you body is under stress. To accomplish this, we will send you out to the Badlands to… explore until that state is reached." Explained Lorrac, looking sadly down at the Vulpix._

"Anything for you." She responded, looking up to with hopeful eyes, knowing she would do anything to see him smile.

__

Smile because of her…

And her ruby red eyes.

x

The cloud moved close to her, and she quickly stood back up on her four small legs. They were too close for any possible comfort. The Vulpix turned quickly and jolted in the opposite direction. Behind her, the cloud moved faster and faster, gaining speed as the white Metagross ran faster and faster after the fox, almost as if they were after an invisible force. In the red dust, blue forms of the leader with silver crosses ran chaotically. It was no form decipherable to anyone but themselves.

Near the top of the group, a blue creature much like the Metagross followed closely to the leader. The creature was only half of a true Metagross, with only two arms - that would later serve as legs – and horns on it. One horn pointed out as a nose while the others shot out from the sides. The Metang too, like the leader, could sense the strong force that attracted it to the Vulpix.

Faster and faster the Vulpix fled, but to no avail, the dust cloud had reached her, the white Metagross inches away from her. She looked behind herself, watching the herd of Metagross stomping down, small pebbles and sand unintentionally kicked up by the Metagross shot at her back, giving her more reason to run faster. The sound of the group stomping on the ground was almost deafening from her position and the dust being kicked up clouded her nose. She could feel each of their murderous eyes pointed at her. The ground below her shook like an earthquake from the weight and speed of the predators.

The white Metagross lunged forward, landing on the Vulpix's back with all its weight. The pure momentum of the collision sent the leader into a roll, the herd stomping over and tripping on the leader. The Vulpix's mangled body had shot out from the roll of the leader, its crushed back legs falling from its body. She came to a halt in the Metang's sharp horn like nose. Blood gushed out as the point of its nose poked through the almost lifeless body. The Metang panicked through the herd that was still stampeding through. The bloody Vulpix was thrown back to the ground to the speeding herd as the Metang was hit away by one of its comrades.

Her ruby red eyes watched as Metagross ran over her, their large claws stamping the ground leaving circular footprints that missed her by mere inches. Many ran by and over her as she attempted to roll away; dirt getting into the gashes left behind by her legs and into her bloodstained fur. Her will to live in this pain. The phantom pain of her legs, the real pain of their sockets.

_'I-I-I-I-I KNO-KNO WHAT T-TOO DOOO!'_ She screamed in her head. Her front legs flung around furiously until a Metagross's leg stomped on the tips, cutting the paws as the legs withered back close to the body. She tried to use her head to drag her body away as another flash back occurred.

x

_Lorrac held the fox out in his arms so she would face him and his strict look. "Remember, never run away. Fear nothing but fear itself." He said, looking at the gashes on the ground she had made from the startle that squirting water gave her._

_  
"Anything to make you smile…" She replied, her fire rouge ears twitching slightly, Lorrac giving her a smile and petting her happily._

x

She immediately stopped and looked around for anything to attack with. She wouldn't disobey him, because he wouldn't smile for her if she disobeyed him.

She laid were she was, her back crushed and bleeding, her front paws cut off, a large hole through her small body. He fire rouge ears down low to her head, trying to block the immense noise, her eyes closed as she whimpered. But no, that was just another form of hiding, she told herself, as she opened her eye and looked up.

Through ruby red eye, she could watch everything. Just as Master said. Through ruby red eyes she watched the large blue leg with three silver claws extending, intent on moving the individual Metagross forward. Through ruby red eyes, she watched the circular foot remove the sun out of her eyes, and slam down, crushing her ruby red eyes.

Through her fire rouge ears, she could hear perfectly, just as Master had said. Each step the Metagross took; she could hear the deafening sound. Through her beautiful ears, she could hear the sickening crunch of her neck as the single leg fell on her ruby red eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Experiment #365**

.

..

…

….

Data collected…

Accessing

.

..

…

….

Displaying

**Loaded**

Experiment #365

Status: Complete (Data still in transfer)

Test topic: Evolution

Subject: Vulpix, **Spirit**** Legendary infused. Identity: Mew(951A)  
ZBTB7-(**_**POK E**_**rythroid **_**M**_**yeloid **_**ON**_**togenic)- Gene**

Hypothesis:

I expect through the ZBTB7 gene and the **spirit**** legendary D.N.A.(951A), the subject will(under stress) release enough energy to skip natural growth into an adult(10-15yr.avg.) in a process currently experimented with. We call it evolution(eighth definition DC). The main aspect, excluding the ZBTB7 gene, is the ****spirit**** Legendary D.N.A. which will help encourage the subject to 'evolve'. ZBTB7 gene will be needed, like Experiment #151 in evolving…**

…

_Skip_****

…

Results:

The Subject was unable to release power. The body was not found, note for Experiment #381, psychic bate destroys after evidence. Weaker attraction method should be used (Controlled recommended). Without body, biopsy is unattainable. Psychic video did receive enough data for proper explanation. From first glance, **spirit**** Legendary D.N.A. did nothing but to further the subject senses, thus improving pain. Final on D.N.A. for fist use on hybrid(1/1000), useless.**

The test is considered completed.

Final results:

Failed.

Last comments:

Lorrac: Yitin, there are no spirits. **Legendaries****. Religion has no place in the Council.**

Yitin: I believe what I want, if you have a problem, speak to me in person instead of the EDP. Remember 

**Lorrac, I have enough known you long enough to point out your flaws.**

Lorrac(2):Bite me.

End


End file.
